The present invention relates mainly to an assembly with a balljoint connection, to a master cylinder equipped with such an assembly, and to a method of assembling such an assembly.
In the field of automotive vehicle braking, particularly the field of electrohydraulic braking, it is necessary to connect, without play and very reliably, an actuating rod connected to a brake pedal moved by the driver of the motor vehicle, with a pressure emitter, for example a master cylinder connected to brakes arranged at the wheels of the motor vehicle.
It is known practice to make this connection by snap-fastening a second end of the actuating rod, at the opposite end to the first end which is connected to the brake pedal, into a female part formed of a blind bore made in a primary piston of the master cylinder, the snap-fastening being achieved using a ring that is elastic radially and has a diameter at rest that is smaller than the outside diameter of the second end of the push rod, the ring being mounted fixedly and without play in the body of the piston.
This snap-fastening device provides a reliable connection between the actuating rod and the primary piston, and in addition allows for rapid, simple and automatic attachment of the actuating rod to the primary piston. However, it entails mounting the radially elastic ring in the bore of the primary piston beforehand, and this may prove to be fairly lengthy to perform, even using mechanized arrangements.